La hija de Reborn
by Keyci
Summary: Si, Reborn tiene una hija de 18 años que vivía con su Mabre y hermana su Nombre es Alexandra aparece Reborn(su pabre) y se la lleva a vivir con el a Italia a entrenarla y hace nuevos amigos con los que pasara muchas aventuras(?. Bien soy mala en los Summary, Denle una oportunidad?
1. Chapter 1

Una chica de unos 18 años castaña rojizo y de ojos grises oscuros miraba por la ventana del jett y aun seguía preguntándose como mierda paso eso tan rápido hace unos 4 días su vida era normal trabajo, instituto salidas con sus amigas al centro comercial y tampoco savia nada de su padre desde los 2 años, hasta ahora se presenta diciendo que se la va a llevar a Italia a vivir con el bueno eso se lo dijo su madre pero no tiene nada que ver.

-.-.-.- Flashback -.-.-.-

_Asía acostada en su cama durmiendo como todos los sábados cuando no tenía clases en la universidad o estaba en su trabajo de medio tiempo juntando dinero para largarse de la casa de su madre para vivir dependiente mente como cada adolecente estadounidense cuando cumple 18 años de edad pero ella ya los había cumplido hace un mes. _

_Dormida y sin ganas de levantarse su hermana 4 años menor que ella abrió la puerta y le grito que se levantase que no fuera una floja porque avía visita que baje a saludar._

_Sin ganas abrió los ojos topándose con los segadores rayos de luz que su 'dulce' hermanita le abrió las cortinas, tapándose los ojos y gritándole que sierre las cortinas por que le arden los ojos aparte que odia la luz en las mañanas y a todas oras del dia, se frota los ojos bostezando y agarrando el reloj de su pequeño buró junto a su celular y esmaltes de colores oscuros mira que son las 9: am._

_Por fin decide salir de la cama para dirigirse al baño más cercano, saca de uno de sus cajones una blusa negra con un dibujo de una orca, unos pantalones azul oscuros medios desteñidos y su ropa interior gris, se dirige al baño mas cercano y antes de abrir la puerta escucha a su madre hablar con un hombre con acento que no puede recordar de donde es, y sin más se dirige al baño a darse una buena ducha y cambiarse como todas las mañanas. _

_Salió del baño cambiada y con una toalla en su cabello dejando escapar unos mechones rebeldes de la toalla para ir de nuevo a su habitación a quitarse esas horribles ojeras que tenia por desvelarse leyendo un manga por internet hasta las 2 de la madrugada, salió de nuevo de habitación pero esta vez para bajar a saludar y haber que se le antojaba comer._

_Bajando las escaleras encontrándose con la sala inmediatamente pudo ver a un hombre sentado en uno de los muebles individuales color café, vestido de traje negro impecable con camisa amarilla y una fedora en la cabeza tapando la mitad de su cara por la sombra que esta asía y con una taza de café en la mano y su madre en otro mueble hablando con el hombre de no mas de 30 años de edad pero a simple vista mas joven._

_Al instante que ya puso su pie en el último escalón los dos voltearon donde ella estaba, su madre se paro y se dirigió a ella._

_-ven cariño te acuerdas quien es, hace mucho que no se ven 'dijo su madre con su voz madura pero dulce que solo ella tenia, agarrándola de la mano dirigiéndola a la sala de estar donde el hombre estaba sentado tomando de su café._

_Su madre la atrajo a la sala y el hombre se levanto dejando la taza de café en la mesita de en medio, solo así la chica pudo notar que el hombre tenía patillas risadas y sus ojos eran muy obscuros, se quedaron mirando unos segundos, pudo notar que el hombre enfrente de ella la miraba con nostalgia pero no se notaba, también pudo notar que tenía un aura muy tranquila pero daba miedo a simple vista, no lo demostraba a simple vista pero le daba miedo pero no lo demostró, se le asía canonizado el hombre enfrente de ella lo sentía muy familiar._

_-No –'dijo con voz aburrida sentándose en el mueble si sabía de quien se trataba._

_-Alex enserio no te acuerdas?-' su madre pregunto._

_El hombre solo se limito a observar y hasta que decidió hablar._

_-Soy tu padre –'dijo con una voz varonil que salió de sus labios llegando directo al grano, le llego como una cachetada abrió mas los ojos y palideció más de lo que ya estaba giro su cabeza mirándolo instantáneamente con lo que acababa de decir. _

_Esas palabras le rondaban en su cabeza estaba segura que se avía puesto roja porque sentía que tenia calor en la cara no savia si de ira o de que le avía legado de golpe la noticia._

_Bueno ella sabía que el estaba vivo y que algún dia el iba a aparecer. _

_Se quedaron viendo unos segundos ninguno de los dos mostraba ni una sola expresión en el rostro, su madre se les quedo mirando separarían tanto los dos en su forma de ser._

_El Hombre se le quedo mirando a la que es su hija los dos se miraban sin mostrar ni una sola expresión el se sorprendió pero no lo demostró lo bien que la chica frente a el guardaba sus emociones solo parpadeando._

_Se controlo sin mostrar ni una expresión en su rostro._

_-Tengo hambre voy a ver que como –'dicho esto se levanto y salió para la cocina ninguno de los padres la detuvo solo la dejaron ir sabia tanto como el y como ella que debían darle tiempo para digerir la noticia._

_Lo que preguntaba es porque desde tanto tiempo sin serse y ahora venia._

* * *

_El siguiente dia se levanto sin ganas tenía una clase a las 9:30 y tenía que apurarse separo a las 8:30 agarro una playera de color rojo con un dibujo de una luna negra y estrellas del mismo color, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y unas botas negras a mitad de la pantorrilla, se fue a bañarse y salió ya vestida con el pelo suelto bajo las escaleras y fue directo a la cocina encontrándose el hombre que dice ser su padre._

_Ayer su madre le explico todo, ella y su hermanita al parecer son medias hermanas, ella era hija del hombre de fedora de ayer llamado Reborn y que no lo sabía nada de su padre porque su trabajo es muy peligroso y arriesgado._

_El hombre de patillas risadas estaba sentado tomando café al parecer un expreso junto con unas galletas que había hecho ella ayer, su hermana en otra silla tomando chocolate y comiendo cereal traía una camisa a rayas amarillas y negras y un pantalón negro y sus botas y su madre también sentada comiendo galletas con café._

_Decidió hacer como si nada pasara ignorar a todos como siempre lo hacía, agarro unas galletas de chocolate del la alacena y un jugo de verduras del refrigerador y se dispuso a salir pero sin antes despedirse._

_-Ya me voy mama, nos vemos Helena –'se despidió de su mama y su hermana._

_-Es pera déjame en la casa de Megan –'le dijo su hermana menor agarrando también unas galletas y salir a dirección de la puerta junto con ella. _

_Antes de subir al coche se escucho la puerta de la casa serrarse._

_-Yo las llevo –'se escucho decir al hombre de patillas risadas dirigiéndose a ellas con su fedora tapándole los ojos._

_La muchacha no le hiso caso solo abrió el coche dispuesta a entrar._

_Su madre salió y la detuvo._

_-Alexandra –'dijo su madre con vos autoritaria' –hazle caso a tu padre –'dijo su madre saliendo de la casa con los brazos cruzados._

_Ella solo serró la puerta del coche obedeciendo a su madre, su padre se les quedo mirando a ver que hacían. _

_Ya estaban dentro de un lujoso auto negro con virios polarizados y el hombre que dice ser su padre manejando al instituto._

_Durante el viaje ninguno de los dos dijo nada ella con sus audífonos puestos moviendo los pies con el ritmo de la música en el asiento del copiloto._

_A unas calles antes de llegar al instituto Alexandra hablo._

_-Aquí esta bien –'dijo con voz desanimada quitándose los auriculares_

_-Todavía no llegamos faltan 5 cuadras –'le dijo tranquilo viendo donde manejaba._

_-No voy a llegar al instituto en un auto Maybach que lo conduce un hombre con aspecto de sicario italiano de los años ochenta, gracias pero aquí esta bien –'dijo señalando una esquina de la calle._

_Reborn paro el auto a una cuadra del instituto y salió la chica sin decir nada dirigiéndose a los planteles escolares, entro se encontró con sus amigas, Emilie una pelinegra de ojos verdes vestida con una blusa de cuadros rosas y negros una falda de mezclilla negra hasta la rodilla y unas botas vaqueras, y Miranda una peli blanca de cabello chino largo hasta la cintura de ojos celestes vestía un vestido morado arriba de la rodilla una chaqueta de cuero negro y unas botas de tacón cafés._

_Se acerco a saludarlas y entraron para tomar clases, las dos clases que tenían ese dia pasaron rápido y salieron ablando de un tema tonto como siempre._

_- Ay chicas no quiero ir al polo sur con mis pobres este fin de cursos ósea este miércoles de vacaciones y no regreso hasta dentro de 3 meses, ayúdenme ¡! –'suplicaba la peliblanca mientras iban caminando._

_-y que se supone que quieres que ágamos, Miranda?, rogarles a tus padres que no vallas para que vengas conmigo y mi mama a Londres? –' le pregunto la pelinegra con un tono juguetón en su voz._

_-Si es mucho pedir? –'las miraba con cara de perro triste._

_- Si, si es mucho pedir Miranda, sabes muy bien que no funcionara –'le dijo la castaña/rojiza._

_- Quieres que muera de frio verdad Alex, no se vale, eres cruel –'dijo la peliblanca fingiendo llorar. _

_-No es para tanto Miranda, verdad Emilie –'le dijo la castaña/rojiza y la pelinegra solo asintió con la cabeza._

_-Si además yo no puedo llevar a acompañantes a mis abuelos no les gusta las visitas, si no si te llevaría Miranda –'dijo Emilie._

_Las tres se sentaron bajo un árbol a comer._

_-Por cierto Alex adónde vas a ir, no nos has platicado – 'dijo la peliblanca sacando de su mochila unas papitas mientras las abría._

_-Quiero ir a NewYorck como cono el otro año… -' no termino de hablar y la peliblanca la interrumpió._

_-Sisisisis yo hace dos años fui a NewYorck con mis pobres y me encontré con un chico tan lindo pelo rubio corto y ojos color azules se parresia tanto a Usui Takumi , que grite tan emocionada que todos los de el aeropuerto se me que darán viendo –' les platico a sus amigas y estas solo se echaron a reir._

_-Jajajajajaja hay Miranda tu nunca cambias –'se reía la pelinegra. _

_- lo que no entiendo cual es el punto de que me interrumpieras –' le dijo Alexa mientras la veía con la ceja levantada y agarrando una galleta. _

_-Si, si,si pero el punto es que si existe Usui –' les dijo la peliblanca bien emocionada._

_-ahora si puedo continuar? –' pregunto Alexa viéndolas y ellas solo asistieron._

_-ALEXA! –'se escucho un grito masculino viniendo asía ellas._

_-Ya llego Anthony como siempre gritando –'dijo la peliblanca._

_El chico fue hasta ellas cansado de correr y se detuvo en el árbol junto con un gran paquete para agarrar fuerzas para hablar._

_Anthony un chico de pelo negro corto ojos cafés vestía nos jeans azules una playera negra y una camisa desabrochada verde y unos converse con un dibujo de Batman._

_-uuff, chicas no las encontraba –' dijo el pelinegro sentándose con ellas. _

_- Ant, jamás nos encuentras y siempre estamos cercar de ti –' le dijo la pelinegra . _

_-Si como sea, Ale tengo lo que me pediste –'dijo mostrándole la caja a Alexa._

_-OMG dámelo, damelo, dámelo –'dijo ansiosa por ver que venía en la caja._

_-Es pera y el dinero –_

_-agsh –'gruño y saco apresurada el dinero de su mochila' – aquí tienes –' le dijo al mismo tiempo que le daba la caja. _

_Esta la abrió apresurada y saco su contenido._

_-Omaiga –'se tapo la boca con su puño serrado viendo la caja por dentro' –es, Hermosa –' dijo con unas lagrimas en los ojos._

_Saco el contenido de la caja y era una muñeca de porcelana gótica, vestida con un vestido victoriano blanco con flores rosas un jorro de cabello blanco corto despeinado y lacio de ojos azules. _

_-Es hermosa –'dijo Alexa mirando a la muñeca y delineando con su dedo ojos y boca de esta._

_-Amiga tus justos son raros –'le dijo la pelinegra mirando a la muñeca._

_-y tétricos –'dijo el Anthony también mirando a Alexa._

_-No es para tanto me encanta las muñecas de porcelana –'se excuso Alexa._

_-Si una es que te gusten y que tengas una o dos pero lo tulló es extremo y mas con ese tipo de muñecas tétricas que parecen que se están vivas –'dijo la peliblanca mirando a la muñeca._

_-oyes eso Lizzy vámonos aquí no nos quieren –'dijo Alexa con un puchero se paro y se fue junto con la muñeca en sus brazos._

_-Ya, le puso nombre –'dijo el pelinegro con una gotita de sudor en la sien y igual que las dos chicas._

_-Si –'dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo. _

_.-.-.-._

_Llego a la casa con la muñeca abrazada, abrió la puerta entro y grito que llego subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto para poner a la muñeca en una repisa._

_Después de eso el dia paso normal para ella._

_Al dia siguiente su mama de dio la noticia que se iba a ir con su padre a vivir a Italia que ya todo estaba arreglado para que se fuera con el y que subiera a ser sus maletas porque el siguiente dia se iban ya._

_Y como toda adolecente se enojo y peleo con su madre hasta llegar a un acuerdo después de eso llamo a sus amigas contándole sobre la situación._

_Al dia siguiente abajo con sus maletas hay estaba su mama y su hermanita esperándola._

_-Porque quieres que valla con el –'le pregunto a su madre._

_-Ya estaba decidido que te ibas a vivir con el cuándo cumplieras 18 –'le dijo su madre abrasándola._

_-Bien no quiero interrumpir, pero Ale me vas a dar tu colisión de muñecas cierto –'dijo Helena asiendo cara de perro triste.' – dijo para recordarte – _

_-No me estoy muriendo –'le dijo a su hermana._

_-Tu papa no tarda en llegar vete a cambiar –'le dijo su madre._

_-si –'dijo un poco desilusionada._

_Subió a cambiarse, se puso unos jeans rojos una playera de manga larga blanca con el logo de The GazettE en el pecho un chaleco negro y unas botas negras, se dejo el pelo suelto._

_Bajando las escaleras ya estaba Reborn esperándola como siempre vestido de traje y su fedora._

_La camioneta se detuvo en un lugar desolado y por la ventana de la camioneta vio un jett apenas aterrizando. Todos bajaron de la camioneta llego un par de hombres con traje hablar con Reborn y les dijo que sacaran las maletas._

_Se despidió de su madre y su hermanita y subió al jett junto con su padre. _

.-.-.-.-fin del Flashback.-.-.-.-

Una azafata se acerco a donde ella estaba sentada.

-Disculpe, quiere algo de beber –'le pregunto la azafata muy amablemente.

- No gracias así estoy bien –'le contesto con una sonrisa.

El viaje fue largo después de unas horas aburrida saco su lap y se puso a hablar en el chat con Miranda que estaba conectada

En el chat

* * *

இ _Miranda:_

_Heyyy! Llévame con tigooo! _ಥ___ಥ

_Enviado hace un minuto._

_-.-_

_Alex:_

_Aun que quisiera no podría ya estoy en los aires._

_Enviado hace un minuto._

_-.-_

இ _Miranda:_

_Mierda! Me moriré de frio! _ಠ___ಠ

_Enviado hace un minuto._

_-.-_

_Alex:_

_Pues tapate bien (v)_

_Enviado hace un minuto._

_-.-_

இ _Miranda:_

_Por cierto a que ciudad te diriges dime que es a Milán! __ω_

_Enviado hace dos segundos._

_-.-_

_Alex:_

_Ni idea (-.-') cuando llegue te aviso …_

_Enviado hace dos segundos_

_-.-_

இ _Miranda:_

_Bien nos vemos tengo que irme…_

_Enviado hace un segundo._

_-.-_

_Alex: _

_Bye_

_Enviado hace un segundo._

_-.-_

Después de eso guardo su lap y se quedo dormida.

El viaje duro todo un dia y una noche. Ella se encontraba dormida durante casi todo el vuelo solo se levantaba para ir al baño.

Los recibieron dos hombres de traje con una camioneta para las maletas 'que eran muchas' y un coche.

* * *

Estaba sentada viendo por la ventana del coche.

-Porque –'dijo mirando por la ventana.

-Ya estaba decidido –'dijo Reborn con tono cerio y la fedora tapándole los ojos.

-No es escusa –'le dijo sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

-Mi trabajo es muy peligroso no podía ir haberte, por lo que veo si te han llegado mis regalos. –'le dijo mirando la gargantilla negra con un colguije de una rosa en su cuello.

Ella solo dio un suspiro y no le respondió.

Se paró el coche frente a la entrada de unos departamentos.

Bajaron entraron al departamento Reborn le indico donde iba a ser su cuarto y también le indico donde estaba la cocina los baños y cosas asi.

Entro a su nuevo cuarto y se dispuso a desempacar.

* * *

Bien espero que les guste mi Nuevo fic.

También creo que Reborn se merece una hija *w*) y su Nombre es Alexandra pero le dicen Alexa, Alex y Ale. Wiiiii si quieren saber como se ve visiten mi DevianART estoy como '**Misakikey**' no se pueden poner link si no lo pondría

Y perdonen los ORRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA ¡!

RW?


	2. Chapter 2

Puso los ojos como platos dejo caer la cuchara y ya mero se atraganta.

-Q-que eras qué? –'volvió a preguntar, no es porque no lo haya escuchado si no porque quería saber si escucho bien.

-Soy el mejor Hitman del mundo o el mejor asesino a sueldo, como justes llamarlo. –'Volvió a repetir el Hombre de patillas risadas que se encontraba sentado en una silla de la cocina tomando un café expreso.

Se quedo pensativa mirando a la nada, pensando asimilando lo que acababa de decir.

-Asesino… a sueldo… -'susurro para sí misma y volvió hablar – habas enserio –'le pregunto esta ves más normal.

-Crees que estoy mintiéndote? –'le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

No dijo nada solo negó con la cabeza, y siguió tomando de su café mirando el plato ya vacio.

-Arréglate –' dijo este tomando de su café expreso.

Se paro dejando el plato y la taza en el lavatrastos y se fue directo a su habitación a darse una ducha y a cambiarse.

Bajo las escaleras ya arreglada con una blusa de cuello de V de cuadros negros con rojo un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino fuerte y unos converse de color negro y su pelo sujeto en una media cola dejando su flequillo medio alborotado.

-Adonde vamos –'decidió preguntarle caminando al ascensor tras el .

-A visitar a alguien –'dijo sin más que decir y ella no le decidió preguntar mas.

Viajaron por auto ,de Borgarello de las afueras de Pavia hasta un bosque cerca de Torre D' isola y el rio Ticino tardaron en llegar 20 minutos a una gran mansión que se encontraba escondida en unos bosques.(_vamos a decir que se encuentra hay la mansión Vongola ya que es mafia debería estar escondida en bosques la mansión igual que la de varia y claro en ningún mapa debería verse tal ubicación de las mansiones de la mafia, busquen en google mapas la ubicación)_

Alexa en todo el trayecto estuvo escuchando música y viendo el cel, no le tomo mucha atención al camino que digamos.

-Llegamos –' dijo saliendo del auto y ella enseguida de el.

Al bajar del coche se encontró con una enorme y hermosa mansión ya avía personas esperándolos fuera de un portón con de hierro con gravados de oro y una gran 'V' que se partía a la mitad cuando abrían el portón.

Siguió a su 'padre ósea Reborn' hasta las personas que se encontraban fuera de la mansión, Y Reborn empezó a hablar en Italiano igual que el hombre mayor con cual se encontraba hablando.

Hicieron una pausa y la voltearon a ver por unos segundo y siguieron ablando.

Reborn le hiso una seña para que ce acercara y así lo izo, ce acercó asía los hombres.

Reborn la presento a todos los hombres reunidos afuera del portón en italiano y el primero en presentarse fue el hombre mayor que estaba hablando con su 'Pabre' primero.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Timoteo –'dijo el hombre bañado de canas y bigote hablando en Ingles dándole la mano.

-Mucho gusto –'saludo ella tomando la mano para saludar. (_Acordemos que ella es americana y no saludan de beso y habla ingles_)

-El es Coyote, –' le presento Timoteo a un hombre igual canoso con bigote y al parecer tenia un brazo de metal cosa que ella ignoro.

-Coyote Nougat, mucho gusto-'dijo con una voz grave y rasposa dándole la mano para saludarla y ella correspondió el saludo.

-El es Ganauche –'le presento Timoteo a otro hombre pero con menos edad, cabello negro y blanco y un poco de barba.

-Hola, Ganauche III, un placer –'dijo este también dándole la mano para saludarla.

-Y ellas son Bianca y Renata las amas de llaves –'dijo presentando a las dos mujeres presentes muy parecidas ya que una tenia los ojos de color mas claro que la otra.

-Es un placer señorita Alexanbra –'dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo dando una pequeña reverencia.

.-.-.-.

Des pues de esa presentación entraron a la mansión, Reborn y Timoteo estuvieron a blando en su oficina.

Ella se quedo en un mueble escuchando música y escribiendo mensajes de texto en su cel.

-Y cuando le avisaras a Lal para que la entrene –'dijo el viejo sentado tras su escritorio.

-Le diré en esta semana para que venga por ella –'le contesto Reborn tomando una taza de café (_toma mucho café XD_) .

-No crees que es muy pronto –

- Entre mas pronto mejor –'dijo este tomando de la taza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Mmm…. _

_Ok este es el 2 cap No está muy bueno -.-´´pero el próximo ya va a ver mas acción y peleas?_

_Nos leemos en el siguiente…_

_Si tienen alguna idea seria genial que me dijeran _

_Y si va hacer asesina como el padre y sádica_

_Estoy un poco ocupada y luego ando con falta de inspiración ideas tengo muchas pero se me dificulta ponerlas en orden._

_Por cierto si uso el Word… no se nota? *n*_

_Reviews = inspiración _


End file.
